Separation
by Johnny Beast
Summary: A story of two people in a strange place separated by a simple wall that fall in love with one another despite having never seen or met each other. One shot.


**I do not own the Teen Titans**

A wall. A simple plain white wall that she sat against, sturdy and strong but also relatively thin. Thin enough to be able to hear the person on the other side of the wall. She's never met him, doesn't really know anything about him, not his age, not much of his personality (some kind of jokester), and certainly not his appearance, only his name.

Garfield

Or "Beast Boy" as what he is calling himself now.

"The power to turn into any animal that's ever existed?" Raven asked for confirmation.

"Yeah," he said through the wall, his voice slightly muffled like always. "From a dog to a T-Rex, it's pretty cool."

"Why: Beast Boy?"

"Why not?"

Raven rolled her eyes and scoffed. Such a childish name for someone, whom she assumed, was not a just boy.

"And something else.." He stopped her train of thought before she could go further. He sounded unsure, even a bit scared.

"What?" She asked, curiously.

"I look … different."

"Well, I don't what you looked like before so what else is new."

"This is something else, Rae. It's not normal."

"None of this is normal, Garfield. How bad can it be?"

"I'm green."

She wasn't expecting that.

"Like, sickly green?" She guessed.

"No, more like emerald green. My whole body is green even my hair and eyes. My nails are like claws and black like obsidian. My ears are pointy and I even have fangs, there's one that's always poking out." He called out when she didn't say anything. "Raven?"

"I was scared, you know. Scared that you wouldn't come back while you were gone."

"I was scared too, I thought that I wouldn't hear your voice again." She closed her eyes, not wanting to continue that thought, she bit her bottom her lip before continuing. "You're my only friend here, Gar. I don't want to be here alone."

She couldn't see the face of hurt he made when she said _friend_. "I don't want to be here, period."

A moment of silence passed between the two before Raven broke it.

"What was it like?" she asked. Garfield took a deep breath, the memory of what had transpired still fresh in his mind. He collected himself before answering.

"They strapped me to a table and injected some kind of liquid into me, they said it caused me to have a major seizure. When I finally woke up, I was like this, they explained that the chemicals caused my DNA to transform and become unstable."

"Whoa."

"Of course, I didn't know what the hell they were saying." Raven rolled her eyes again. "So, they had to dumb it down for me and said that I can change my DNA into that of any animal."

"Have you tried to yet?"

"Have I tried what yet?"

"Turning into an animal, what else?"

"No, I'm afraid to. What if I can't turn back?"

"You'll have to eventually, Gar. You're going to have to learn how to control your new powers."

"That's easy for you to say, you don't have any powers."

Raven took a deep breath knowing the inevitable. "Yet."

"It might not be the same for you, ya know."

"What do you mean?"

"They told me that the results of their experiments aren't the same for every person. What they did to me, they probably won't do to you."

"Why are they doing this to us?"

"I had asked them that before you were here. They're trying to unlock our "full human potential" or some bullshit like that." He paused to yawn, "I'm so tired."

"Then, go to sleep. We do have beds."

Garfield took a second before responding. "I wanna keep talking to you, though."

"So do I.." Raven whispered to herself.

"I heard that."

She froze, "What?"

Raven heard him chuckle through the wall. "I think all my senses have been heightened also."

"Great." Another moment of silence fell between the two. A certain questioned popped into Raven's head, she bit her bottom lip uncertain if she should ask him but nonetheless she made her decision.

"Gar," she furrowed her brow when he didn't respond she called out again. "Garfield?" She put her ear to the wall and her faint breathing on the other side. Garfield must've fell asleep finally, Raven huffed and decided to do the same. She got up slowly and wiped herself clean, switching off the light before laying in the bed that was provided for her.

Normally Raven would be able to sleep in this strange unfamiliar environment but she's been here long enough to become used to it. She wondered what her friend Kori was going through, if she was searching for her, she might've reported a missing person to the police. Nonetheless, she hoped her bubbly redheaded friend was doing well, she should be, anything is better than this place.

She wondered if Garfield had any friends on the outside. He should, he definitely seems like the type of person to have many friends. Raven only has Kori and the longer she is here then the more likely she would lose Kori.

Garfield. The voice on the other side of the wall. How long has he been here for? He was here before Raven was and despite his long stay he still yearned for the freedom that was taken from him. How would he go back to society with his new appearance? Will they even accept him? She didn't know what he looked like before but now she can't even imagine it. He's green, his whole body is green and that includes his…

Raven opened her eyes wide and blush creeped into her cheeks from the thought of that. But, it left her with some curiosity. Will the same thing happen to her? Gar did say that it's different for every person. With that unsettling question, Raven found temporary freedom in her sleep.

 _ **\- ( CUT ) -**_

"Gar?"

"Yeah, Rae?"

"I wanted to ask you...er...something."

"Sure."

Raven stayed silent for a few seconds, Garfield was about to call out for her when she finally spoke up.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She said quickly.

"Uh...what?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She repeated this time slowly for him to understand.

"Well, you are my friend and also a girl, so.."

Raven rolled her eyes, "You know that's not what I mean."

"I know," he said before taking a deep breath. "I did have a one but I broke it off right before I got here."

"Why?"

"I found out that she was playing around with another guy."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Garfield stayed quiet before he asked the same question. "What about you? You have a boyfriend?"

"Its the same story as yours."

"Damn, our lives suck. I don't think I'll even be able to get a girlfriend again or even be able to marry."

"That's not true."

"If only you could see me."

"Well, I was white with like a light tan, blonde hair and blue eyes. What do you look like?"

"Pale white with black hair and dark blue eyes."

"Wow. You're beautiful." It was at this only moment that Raven was glad that a wall separated the two of them. He couldn't see the blush nor the smile she now had.

"Thanks." Suddenly, a loud unlocking sound interrupted the tender moment between the two. Raven's door opened to three people, two large men and in the center a smaller man wearing a white lab coat.

"It's you're turn, Raven." The shorter man said. Raven quietly stood up, she didn't see any point in fighting.

"Raven? Raven, whats going on?" Garfield called worriedly.

"Good, follow me."

Garfield recognized the voice of the man, "No, Raven don't go! You bastards! Don't you dare touch her!" But, it was too late. He could hear their footsteps becoming further away from him. "No.. Raven.." Garfield slid back down. Why did he feel the way he feels for this girl? A girl he's never met and virtually knows nothing about. Was he really falling for her? From the way he reacted, the answer is yes.

Garfield couldn't imagine what they were doing to her and to be honest he didn't want to know, the image would scar his mind forever. He looked down at his hands, he tried to picture them in the way they once were but it was getting harder to do by the minute. How much was Raven going to change? It didn't matter, as long as she was okay that would be enough for him.

Should he tell her how he feels? It doesn't make any sense but when it comes to things like this, sense didn't matter. But, what if she didn't feel the same way? What if he told her and she rejected him, would they still be friends? Will she continue talking to him? But, if he never tells her, he would live to regret it. If they ever got out of this place.

Garfield didn't know how much time had passed when he finally heard her door open.

"Raven?" He called out but their was still silence on her end. "Raven!" He tried again but still nothing. He pressed his pointed ear to the wall with his new hearing he was able to pick up a steady pattern of breathing, meaning Raven was asleep. Garfield let out a sigh of relief, she was okay, all he has to do now was wait for her to wake up.

 _ **\- ( CUT ) -**_

Raven awoke with her head pounding, she sat up her in bed and leaned against the wall. She placed her hand upon her head to try and ease the pain. She opened her eyes and saw a bottle of Advil and a cup of water on the small table next to her bed. She reached out and that's when she saw it.

Her hand, that was once pale white, was now gray. She continued down her arms and even lifted her shirt up, everything was gray. She ran to the mirror above her sink, she was gray, her hand and eyes violet. Tears began to roll down her cheeks, she bit back a sob but it was enough for Garfield to pick up.

"Raven?"

She collapsed at the wall, "Garfield..."

"Why are you crying? What did they do to you?" He said worriedly.

"I...I look different.."

"What?"

"I'm...gray.."

"I don't care about how you look Raven, I just want to make sure that you're okay."

"I don't think I'll ever be okay again.."

Now was the moment, he needed to assure her that they will okay and that they will get through this.

"Raven.."

She sniffled, "Yeah?"

"There's something I need to tell you.."

She wiped her eyes, "What is it?"

"I...-" But, before Garfield could say what his heart was telling him. The wall shuddered and began to lift up into the ceiling. Both Garfield and Raven immediately stood to their feet and faced the soon-to-be-gone wall. Two hearts were beating fast, the two people whom have poured themselves out to without ever laying their eyes on one another were now staring at each other.

Garfield reached his hand out and Raven did the same, green and gray finally met.

"You're more beautiful than I imagined," Garfield breathed out.

"You're taller," Raven replied. He chuckled a little and wrapped his arms tightly around her, she quickly did the same to him. After a long of while, Garfield pulled his head away from the crook of her neck so he could look at her again.

"Raven, will you be my-" he never got to finish his question due to the lips that were suddenly on his. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. They finally pulled away from each other to breath, their foreheads against each other.

"What were you going to ask me?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, if were gonna get through this then we have to do it together."

"Together," she repeated. They shared another kiss sealing their new relationship and determination to be free together.

 **So, I have break this week and decided to make this one shot based off a role play I once did, contemplating if I should make this an actual story.**

 **Happy 4** **th** **of July! If you live in the US.**

 **2,014 words**

 **1:40 AM**


End file.
